


I need to be youthfully felt, cause God I never felt young

by skooth



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Office Jobs AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skooth/pseuds/skooth
Summary: I really don't know what to put here because I don't know where I'm going with the plot yet. So far Clarke and Lexa work in different departments at a company and something MYSTERIOUS might happen? Also Lexa had (has) a repressed crush.





	I need to be youthfully felt, cause God I never felt young

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is really short... sorry!  
> I haven't written in a long time and this is me trying to start again. I have a few ideas for where I want to go with this.  
> Uhh this whole thing was inspired by Hozier's song Jackie and Wilson. Work title and chapter titles are all lyrics from that song but they don't really reflect the plot.  
> This is fanfic therefore I own none of the characters.  
> Oh also "The Company" is my super creative title for where they work... imagine it's like.... some big technology company idk I'll come up with something better later.

Thursday, 7:15 PM

_ Clarke, what the hell?   _ Lexa slowed to a stop in front of the red traffic light and stared down at her cell phone for what had to be the tenth time that hour. Still nothing from her blonde-haired, green-eyed, idiot-brained coworker who hadn’t showed up to their meeting today. Lexa wasn’t sure if she’d come to work at all today, since she hadn’t seen the other woman. The office building they worked in was so big it wouldn’t be hard to avoid someone, but that didn’t usually stop the two of them from saying “hi” a few times.

Even though Clarke and Lexa worked on different floors of The Company’s massive office building, Lexa in public relations and Clarke in research and development, they usually ran into each other once or twice throughout the day; Often enough that they’d become fast friends since Lexa had started working there. For the first few weeks it was bubbly Clarke seeking out reserved Lexa’s gaze across the room. As soon as she would catch her eye, Clarke would smile and wave, causing a blush to creep over Lexa’s cheeks. She’d tersely wave back before continuing on with the task at hand. A year and a half later, and the two were together at the faux-french cafe down the street whenever their lunch hours coincided and they would spend a handful of evenings a week in one another’s apartments lazing around talking about their days and weekend plans.

Though Lexa would never  _ ever _ admit it, she’d had a slight crush on her coworker turned best friend when they’d first met. She tossed that daydream aside though when Clarke had invited her over after work one Friday to spend the evening drinking and marathoning  _ Black Mirror _ on Netflix. Clarke had admitted that she’d seen most of the show before but she’d been dying to show someone else and her  _ boyfriend  _ wouldn’t watch it with her because he thought it was too weird. Lexa had cringed at the mention of a  _ boyfriend _ but quickly regained herself and decided to enjoy the night just hanging out. Pursuing a crush on a pretty girl was hard enough. Pursuing a crush on a pretty  _ straight  _ girl was basically self-flagellation. 

Regardless of how it had started, the two were now best friends and  _ one of these best friends _ had skipped out on work today despite insisting that  _ the other best friend _ stay late to meet with her. Lexa would have been more worried if Clarke were literally anyone else. Clarke was already pretty scatterbrained to begin with and had clearly had a lot going on this week-- some kind of project that would, as Clarke had put it, “change how the world sees The Company”-- so instead Lexa wasn’t completely surprised that she’d forgotten.

The traffic light in front of her turned green unnoticed as Lexa was still staring down at her phone, her messages sitting unreplied.

“Just got finished, I’m on my way” Delivered 6:03 PM.

“I’m here” Delivered 6:09 PM.

“Clarke?” Delivered 6:17 PM. After this text, Lexa went ahead and ordered a meal. With or without Clarke, she still needed to eat something, especially considering she’d worked through her lunch. She’d finished her meal without a response from her friend.

“It’s been a long day, I’m heading home. Come over later if you still want to talk” Delivered 6:48 PM. She stared at her own latest message, waiting for something to happen.

“It’s been a long day, I’m heading home. Come over later if you still want to talk” Read 7:18 PM.


End file.
